Sic Transit Gloria Mundi by Amber
by yoplait2000
Summary: I read the challenge about the EMH wanteing to delete himself and I thought hey, good stroy idea. So, here we go.
1. Chapter 1

k.....I know where I want to go with live but I had a burst of new  
creativity so I want to get this out first. So, now I have 2 working  
stories.I read the challenge about the EMH wanteing to delete himself  
and I thought hey, good stroy idea. So, here we go.  
-Amber

"Sic transit gloria mundi."(From Start To Finish)  
Seven stared at her food. She moved it from side to side on her plate.  
She had to admit it. She was bored. There was nothing to do. Everyone  
was busy. Tom and Belanna were on leave and Janeway was busy reading  
reports. THe doctor was bust with a project in Sickbay. What to  
do....She HAD planned on meeting the doctor for lunch but he had told  
her he was too busy today. Again she had to admit that disapointed her.  
She had grown fond of her meetings with the doctor. But she wouldnt tell  
that to anyone. Its not like this cancellation was to be permenant.  
Just for today.  
She took a last look at her food and deposited it in the nearest  
receptacle. She decided to stop by sickbay and see how the doctor was  
progressing.

Seven walked into Sickbay and found it empty. She didnt see the doctor  
anywhere. On a nearby table she saw what was an expieriment. She picked  
up the padd next to it and saw that the expieriment of sorts failed in  
its results.  
*This is something the doctor was so sure of, yet it did not work.*  
She put the padd down.  
"Computer:activate EMH"  
"EMH already active."  
"Computer:Location of the Doctor."  
"The doctor is in sickbay."  
*where?*  
She looked around. Where was he?  
She walked around and walked into his office. She walked around his desk  
and found him sitting with his back to the wall completely lost in  
thought.  
"Doctor."  
The doctor started.  
"Oh Seven.....what do you want?"  
Seven was surpised at the doctor's inhuman tone with her.  
"I was just coming to see how your project was going..."  
Then the doctor got mad.  
"well, my expieriement failed Seven!ok! there, it failed. Im a failure."

" You are not a failure doctor."  
"Easy for you to say miss perfect. Look, I need time to think right  
now."  
"Because things did go go how you had planned does not mean you may take  
you aggression out on me doctor. And what could you possibly need to  
think about?"  
The doctor eyed her.  
" well, since Im a failure Im considering deleting my program. Im of no  
use. I cant even make a simple expieriment go right. Whos to say I wont  
mess up on a life next time? Its not worth the chance. Plus, theres no  
reason for me to stay. NO one wants me here...no one loves me, no one  
cares for me."  
Seven was speechless.  
There was silence and the doctor spoke again.  
"Im going to think about it and have my decision tomorrow. Until  
tomorrow seven Id like to be left alone thank you."  
With that he deactivated himself leaving a bewildered Seven alone.

"Sol omnibus lucet."(The sun shines on us all)


	2. Chapter 2

k.....I know where I want to go with live but I had a burst of new  
creativity so I want to get this out first. So, now I have 2 working  
stories.I read the challenge about the EMH wanteing to delete himself  
and I thought hey, good stroy idea. So, here we go.  
-Amber

"Sic transit gloria mundi."(From Start To Finish)  
Seven stared at her food. She moved it from side to side on her plate.  
She had to admit it. She was bored. There was nothing to do. Everyone  
was busy. Tom and Belanna were on leave and Janeway was busy reading  
reports. THe doctor was bust with a project in Sickbay. What to  
do....She HAD planned on meeting the doctor for lunch but he had told  
her he was too busy today. Again she had to admit that disapointed her.  
She had grown fond of her meetings with the doctor. But she wouldnt tell  
that to anyone. Its not like this cancellation was to be permenant.  
Just for today.  
She took a last look at her food and deposited it in the nearest  
receptacle. She decided to stop by sickbay and see how the doctor was  
progressing.

Seven walked into Sickbay and found it empty. She didnt see the doctor  
anywhere. On a nearby table she saw what was an expieriment. She picked  
up the padd next to it and saw that the expieriment of sorts failed in  
its results.  
*This is something the doctor was so sure of, yet it did not work.*  
She put the padd down.  
"Computer:activate EMH"  
"EMH already active."  
"Computer:Location of the Doctor."  
"The doctor is in sickbay."  
*where?*  
She looked around. Where was he?  
She walked around and walked into his office. She walked around his desk  
and found him sitting with his back to the wall completely lost in  
thought.  
"Doctor."  
The doctor started.  
"Oh Seven.....what do you want?"  
Seven was surpised at the doctor's inhuman tone with her.  
"I was just coming to see how your project was going..."  
Then the doctor got mad.  
"well, my expieriement failed Seven!ok! there, it failed. Im a failure."

" You are not a failure doctor."  
"Easy for you to say miss perfect. Look, I need time to think right  
now."  
"Because things did go go how you had planned does not mean you may take  
you aggression out on me doctor. And what could you possibly need to  
think about?"  
The doctor eyed her.  
" well, since Im a failure Im considering deleting my program. Im of no  
use. I cant even make a simple expieriment go right. Whos to say I wont  
mess up on a life next time? Its not worth the chance. Plus, theres no  
reason for me to stay. NO one wants me here...no one loves me, no one  
cares for me."  
Seven was speechless.  
There was silence and the doctor spoke again.  
"Im going to think about it and have my decision tomorrow. Until  
tomorrow seven Id like to be left alone thank you."  
With that he deactivated himself leaving a bewildered Seven alone.

"Sol omnibus lucet."(The sun shines on us all)


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the last bit...comments plz.  
-Amber

Everyone was gathered in Sandrine's. There was laughing and fun all  
around. The doctor was not amused. They were happy he was leaving. The  
more reason for him to go.

Then everyone stopped and Seven was center dance floor in a black  
taffetta dress that was to the floor. It was spagetti strap and it had  
red roses on the top that went all the way around. Her hair was down on  
her shoulder with a red rose in her hair. She held a glass in her hand.  
The doctor felt a twinge in his stomach at the sight of her.  
*Im going to miss her the most*  
"I propose a toast."  
They all raised their glasses.  
"To the doctor...for everything he was and brought to this  
ship....thanks to him a lot of us are here....more thanks to him for  
being the someone to watch over me."  
Then the music began to play and Seven began to sing.  
"There's a saying old  
Says that love is blind  
Still we're often told  
Seek and ye shall find  
So I'm gonna seek a certain lad Ive had in mind  
Looking everywhere,haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair,I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret...  
I would like to add his initials to my monogram  
Tell me where is the shepperd  
For this lost lamb...."  
Seven moved to the doctor...  
"There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turnsout to be  
Someone who watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'lI watch over me"  
She moved into his arms and they began to dance as she sings.  
"Although I may not be the man  
Some girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carrys the key  
Won't you tell him, please,  
To put on some speed  
Follow my lead  
Oh, how I need...  
Someone to watch overme...  
Someone to watch overme."  
And then they stopped dancing and Seven touched her lips to the doctors.  
He held her there in his embrace and they kissed for what seemed like  
forever. When they finally parted she whispered to him.  
"Please dont go....dont leave me. I love you."  
The doctor kissed her nose.  
"Oh Seven...I love you so much. Im not going anywhere."  
They hugged and everyone in the room clapped.  
They both laughed. Everyone started dancing.  
"You know Seven Im going to love you forever...from start to finish."  
" And I you. PLease dont ever think of leaving again."  
"Dont worry, I have a big reason to stay."  
He kissed her again this time with a passion that excited her and she  
knew that he was right. They'd be together forever. From start to  
finish.

There..its done! Like? yes? no? you can archive it whever if you liekas  
well. let me know!  
-Amber


End file.
